


A Tropical Misadventure

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Blushy Virginal Twins, Bondage, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Gang-bang PWP fanfiction, Homemade Porn, Incest, Kyoya's the real pervert of the club, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size kink for tiny light partners, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, elements of non-con, kink sex, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After passing out while changing, the Host Club sees more of Haruhi than they could have anticipated.





	1. Part 1- Prologue

"Haruhi? Are you okay in there?" The Host Club should have been open for business already but Haruhi Fujioka was still changing and so the doors were still closed.

Hikaru's soft rap upon the prep-room door and slightly louder question gained no reply, so he tried the handle. It turned freely.

"Haruhi?" He saw her immediately, passed out on her back, her face fever red.

But his eyes did no more than note that fact before traveling lower, down to her bare breasts.

"Haruhi!" He shook off his stupor and ran to her side. "Kaoru, get Kyoya in here."

"Y-yes..." Kaoru looked as shaken as Hikaru himself felt.

Today's theme was a tropical paradise, and the light summer dress that was to be Haruhi's outfit could not be worn with her bra. Instead she had been given a binder, to lend the impression that she was a boy cross-dressing. To aid in that impression, Tamaki and Hunny were also wearing summery dresses rather than the shorts and loud shirts the rest of them were wearing.

In the few seconds between Kaoru leaving the prep room and Kyoya entering, Hikaru shifted Haruhi up and let the dress fall over her head.

"Did you move her?"

"She was topless when I found her so I got her into the dress." Hikaru laid Haruhi back down again.

Kyoya only nodded as he gave her a cursory medical examination. "Turn down the heat and kill the humidifiers." Someone in the main room rushed to comply, and seconds later icy air blasted over them.

"You think she overheated?"

"Did she seem ill in class today?" Kyoya asked instead.

"No, well she was tired." Hikaru thought back. "I had to buy her some tea at lunch. I don't think she slept well last night."

Kyoya nodded. "My diagnosis is mild heat stroke compounded by exhaustion. She needs rest, and water." He stood up. "Move her to one of the couches while I tell the guests that the Host Club will not be open today."

"What? You're canceling because of Haruhi?"

"Her health is more important, and this should not negatively impact the clubs finances." Hikaru lifted Haruhi into his arms, painfully aware of how thin the dress was as he carried her to a couch.

"Hi...karu?" She whispered his name a few minutes later, as she came around.

"Drink this." He pressed a straw to her mouth, and she took a weak sip. Then another, the cold water reviving her.

"What happened?" She laid back down.

"You passed out. Kyoya thinks its how hot we had the club room." He wiped her forehead with a damp cloth.

"I passed... wait I was changing!" Her eyes went wide and she sat up.

"Whoa, easy!" Kyoya tutted and pushed her back down.

"Everything's spinning..."

"Do you think you'll be sick?" In addition to the clothes and cold water, he had grabbed an empty bucket, but she waved it off.

"No. I'm okay. I feel... naked though." She looked up at the boys clustered around her.

"Well..." Hikaru blushed.

"You were naked from the waist up. Hikaru got you into that dress." Kaoru supplied, also blushing.

Her eyes looked down her own body, and she saw the small mounds of her breasts, nipples beaded from the cold and clearly visible through the fabric. "You saw...?"

"Only Kaoru and myself. I had you covered before anyone else saw you." Hikaru's tone was apologetic.

"Where are the guests?"

"We canceled activities for today. Can you stand? I'm going to take you home." Tamaki offered her his hand.

"I need to stop by the supermarket..."

"You can give a list of items to my driver; he'll shop for you."

"Oh. Thanks." She sat up and this time the world did not swim around her, though it was another five minutes before she could stand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I think I need help getting back into my uniform and since you both already saw..." She trailed off, startled by the heat she could see in the eyes of her best friends.

"Of course." Despite the desire in their eyes, they didn't try anything, and she was surprised when Hikaru was able to fasten her bra on the first try.

"You know that our Mother is a fashion designer? Well she has a lingerie line too and we've helped her dress the mannequins for shows." He explained, somewhat embarrassed.

"We know how to fasten and unfasten most types of bras although today is the first time it hasn't been a doll..." Kaoru supplemented.

"I see." She reached for her shirt and got it pulled on by herself, feeling steadier with each second.

"Don't stay up studying tonight, okay?" A hand cupped her cheek.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Right after dinner."

That satisfied her friends, who let her go with Tamaki, not protesting that they were so hard it hurt until after they were out of earshot.

Haruhi stood in front of the bathroom mirror studying her reflection.

"Why?" She just could not see why Hikaru and Kaoru reacted so strongly to the sight of her bare breasts. "I'm not that attractive. Even naked, I look like a boy..."

Her body was smooth, her skin soft and hairless; some of it from hair removal lotion, but mostly it was her genetics. What body hair she did have, was soft and fine, almost invisible to the naked eye.

But her breasts were barely large enough to fill an a-cup bra, and showed no signs of growing any larger.

And yet she had been looked at like some great beauty, not only by the Twins but also by Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and though he would never admit it, by Tamaki. The entire Host Club had been gazing upon her body in the thin dress like they wanted to go to bed with her.

Then there was the matter of her debt; she recalled Kyoya's strong, male body pinning her down, his whispered words that she could pay him back for the flowers with her body. She had laughed it off as a joke, but now she wasn't so sure that he had been joking.

Could she pay off her debt faster with her body? The thought alone made her heart race and heat pulse between her legs. Half forgotten glimpses of male organs she had seen by accident in the bathroom danced behind her eyes; Hikaru and Kaoru, either unaware that she had seen them, or simply not shy about their bodies; Tamaki's hot blush on the one occasion she caught a glimpse; Kyoya simply turning away. Hunny and Mori she had never glimpsed at all.

Only glimpses though, she had never had a chance to take a good look at a male organ, nor had she held one in her hand.

She had felt one between her legs though, after a party when she had still been attending junior high. When she had left, an older boy she barely knew had offered to walk with her, and when he asked if she was okay with ducking into an alley to fuck she had said yes.

She could not have children, a fact she was certain Kyoya was aware of, and therefore did not see why sex was a big deal. So she had let him take her from behind in a dirty alley, though it had hurt more than pleasured her.

With the Host Club, she had a feeling that she would find pleasure.

Thoughtfully, she retrieved the cell phone she was borrowing from the Twins and dialed Kyoya's number.

“Hello?” His voice was distracted, and she suspected that she had caught him studying.

“Kyoya, how much is my remaining debt?”

There was a moment of silence, then; “Your debt is still considerable. Do you desire to quit the Host Club?”

“If I entertain the members of the Host Club, can I pay of the debt faster? I have no desire to quit, however I also have no desire to stay in debt after graduation.”

“Entertain?” There was an odd quality to Kyoya's voice, and it took Haruhi a moment to recognize that he was aroused by the idea.

“With my body. I'm sure you are aware that I cannot have children.”

“You have a medical anomaly that modern surgery can easily correct, Haruhi. You are not barren.” She knew that he was right; her ovaries were fully functional, however her Fallopian tubes did not connect to her ovaries; the paths were cut.

“Even so, I have not had surgery so I cannot conceive a child.”

“Yes, if you so desire, you can pay off your debt with your body. However, Tamaki will never allow you to.”

She sighed. “I'll use the prep room and have the door locked. Everything will be one on one, unless by request. Please, pass the message on.”

“As you wish. I will make the arrangements.” As he hung up, she felt excitement coil in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Part 2- Twins and Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be tagged individually as per the kink/fetish being explored within, to allow anyone who has issues with tags to skip the specific chapter those tags belong to.
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Pegging, Sex Toys, Incest, M/M/F Threesome, Bisexuality

Haruhi pushed the door to music room three open, not certain what to expect.

“Welcome.” The Host Club greeted her with their usual fanfare; all except Tamaki.

“Haruhi I will not permit you to allow these miscreants to use your body in this way!”

“Tamaki, this is not your choice to make. It is mine.” She sighed as twin sets of hands grabbed Tamaki from behind , bound his hands and feet, and gagged him, before dumping him onto a couch.

“Hikaru and Kaoru have requested to, ah, be entertained by you first.” Kyoya commented as he made a note in the notebook he always carried with him.

“Together?” She looked up at her best friends.

“Yes, together.” Hikaru kissed her left cheek.

“We do everything together.” Kaoru kissed her right cheek.

She looked up at them, at twin faces so identical and yet she could easily tell Hikaru's from Kaoru's.

"Fine." She allowed them to sweep her towards the prep room, knowing that she should have expected them to want a threesome.

A queen sized bed had been set up in the center of the room, and boxes of costumes and various sex toys lined one wall. "Should I undress?"

"Yes." The Twins both stripped to their boxers, and crawled onto the bed.

"Come here." Hikaru's expression was tender as he held his arms open for her.

She climbed onto the bed, clad only in her cutest bra and panties, and the into his lap. "How do you want me?" She pressed a soft kiss to Hikaru's lips.

"Haruhi, we discussed that at great length last night..." Hikaru kissed her back.

"And we decided that we aren't ready for intercourse." Kaoru finished as he turned her head so that he too could taste her lips.

"Aren't ready?" She looked between them, confused.

"We want something else today."

"If your offer stays open we might one day sleep with you properly." Kaoru kissed her again before going to one of the boxes and returning with several sex toys. "Lie back." He held up a small vibrator with an attached remote.

She swallowed in anticipation as she complied, allowing Hikaru to slid her panties off. If they wanted to use a toy on her instead, that was acceptable to her.

The toy was cold as it was slid up inside her, deep enough for her muscles to hold it secure. Then the remote was adjusted to the lowest setting, and a twin pressed a soft kiss between her legs.

"Oh..." Her head fell back as she ran a hand through copper hair.

Kaoru pulled back, licking his lips. "You taste good. Maybe I'll go back for a longer taste later." He smirked as he drew Haruhi to her feet.

"Wear this." Hikaru fitted something around her slim hips, and began doing up buckles to secure what appeared to be a large dildo in place.

"Is this a strap-on?" She frowned.

"We don't want to fuck you..."

"We want you to fuck us."

"Anally?" They nodded in unison.

She swallowed hard; this was not what she had been expecting. Not by a long shot. "Do you two... prefer guys?"

Twin shrugs. "We have nothing against you being a girl; its not an issue of gender or sexuality."

"We just like anal, but we do not have a gender preference. Guys and girls both do it for us." They kissed her in unison, three sets of lips and tongues brushing over and against one another.

As she broke away, she wondered for the first time if there wasn't some truth to their incest act, but she decided not to ask as Hikaru pulled back from kissing Kaoru.

"Have either of you taken a toy before?" She blinked up at them, her eyes slightly unfocused from the kisses, her voice high and breathy.

"Yes." They did not elaborate and she decided she didn't want to know if they had engaged in sex acts with each other.

"Good, I'll need you to talk me through what I need to do." She ran a hand over twin tents in their boxers.

"Well, first..." Kaoru blushed as he laughed softly.

"Are you shy?" Hikaru turned towards his younger brother. "We can stop if you are."

"No, I'm fine. I want Haruhi to see all of me." Kaoru looked down as he began to remove his boxers.

"I've caught glimpses before, of both of you." They looked at her in confusion. "In the boys bathroom. I thought you knew."

They both shook their heads no. "We had no idea..." 

"I liked what I saw then, even though I never got a proper look, and I'm sure I'll love what you have to show me now." Haruhi kissed each of them softly.

Some of the shy hesitation left Kaoru's eyes and he pushed down his boxers, exposing himself to her hungry eyes.

"Mind if I...?" Her fingertips ghosted over the shaft.

"Please do." He sighed as she closed her hand around him, stroking him lightly.

"Me too." She turned towards Hikaru, not the least bit surprised to see that he was now completely naked, and wrapped her free hand around him.

"Wait..." She looked between her hands and frowned.

"So you do notice."

"We aren't exactly identical down there."

"Hikaru, you feel thicker than Kaoru and I think Kaoru's a little longer. Its not much but the difference is there." She nodded to herself.

Kaoru pulled away first, and dropped onto all fours, reaching between his legs to remove an anal plug. "Please, Haruhi..."

Hikaru lubed the toy up and helped her position herself. "Just rock your hips back and forth, and go slowly at first." He kissed her behind her ear, accidentally finding a sweet spot.

She stifled a gasp as she eased her hips forward, and with a small pop the head of the strap-on slipped inside Kaoru.

"Does this hurt?"

"Not unbearably, keep going." Kaoru's voice was higher than she had ever heard it, and as she grasped his hips to steady herself she could feel him tremble with need.

She stopped when the toy bottomed out, giving him a moment to adjust, then slowly began to rock her hips as Hikaru flipped the remote to the next setting.

Heat pooled deep within her, and she rocked her hips faster, keeping her eye on the toy to make sure it wasn't slipping out.

Hikaru sat back to watch, one hand stroking his shaft, but his eyes were not on Haruhi.

"Hika...ru..." Kaoru reached for him and, dreamlike, he leaned in and deliberately kissed Kaoru for the first time. "I want... to feel... your mouth..." Kaoru broke off as the toy inside his ass found his prostate and he shrieked out his pleasure.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru could only nod and lift himself up enough for Hikaru to crawl under him, taking his twin into his mouth.

Kaoru's hips began rocking, trapped between Hikaru and Haruhi, and within seconds he was spilling his seed, thick and hot, down Hikaru's throat.

Haruhi barely noticed as she rocked faster, before freezing, the warm pool spilling over her in waves of pleasure.

Hikaru moaned as he swallowed, his hand speeding as his seed splashed over the sheets.

Haruhi recovered first, pulling out of Kaoru and lying back. "Sorry Hikaru, I don't think I can do that again today."

"You don't have to; we both came." He helped her unbuckle the toy and turned off the small vibrator.

"Are you two... intimate?"

They froze, looking at each other. "N-no..." Kaoru stammered out

"But..." Hikaru's mind went blank.

Haruhi nodded. "Don't worry about what anyone else thinks; I can see that you both want this. Is incest really that bad when its consensual?" She didn't expect a reply and got none as they both considered her words.

"You aren't disgusted?"

"No, because I've never seen either of you so happy." She pulled her panties back on as she got comfy on the bed; whomever was next could come to her.

"Thank you." They each gave her one last kiss as they dressed and left the prep room hand-in-hand.


	3. Part 3- Sweet As Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags- Food kink

“I'm next!” Haruhi had to remind herself that the small boy bounding into the room was an eighteen year old third year, and not the elementary student he looked like.

“Do you have something in mind, Hunny-Senpai?” She held her arms open for him, and when he hugged her she was surprised to find that they were actually the same height, give or take an inch.

"Well..." He pulled a spray can of whipped cream from his pocket. "I can't eat cake while having sex with you so I thought..." He squirted some cream onto her stomach, then leaned down to lap it up, his tongue soft as the tip dipped inside her belly button.

Though the cream was cold, she found she didn't mind. "Oh, Hunny, you'll get your clothes dirty."

"Help me out of them then?" His hands worked on his blazer as hers worked his school pants open.

"How far do you want to go?" Her hand wrapped around his shaft through the silk of his boxers.

"I want to be inside you." He looked away. "I've wanted to be inside a girl for almost two years now, however none of the girls I've dated have seen me as old enough to seduce." He moaned as her fingers slipped through the opening to touch equally silken flesh.

She just nodded as she pulled her hand away, and he shimmied out of his remaining clothes. Naked, he didn't look nearly so young, with his shaft standing at full mast and his full musculature on display.

Haruhi ran her hands over a marbled chest, tweaking nipples that were somehow even firmer, and Hunny moaned again. "Should I take my bra off?"

"Please!" She felt no shyness as she unhooked the back and dropped the bra onto the floor beside the bed, then lay down on her back in nothing but soaked panties.

More cream was sprayed between her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipples as he chased the sweet taste across her skin.

Hands pulled her panties down her legs, to be tossed aside; then the tearing of foil filled the room and it hit her than Mitsukuni Haninozuka was about to be her first amongst the members of the Host Club.

Not that she minded, since she had a hunch that he was one of the least endowed members of the Host Club.

The whipped cream was forgotten as he nudged her thigh, then found her opening, pushing inside her with ease.

"Are you okay, Haru-Chan?"

"I'm fine; didn't hurt at all." Her words turned to moans as he began to move, slowly at first, then gaining speed as he gained confidence.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for kiss after kiss, the sweetness of the cream lingering on his tongue.

He did not last long; the novelty of being inside Haruhi undoing his self control, and he pulled out as he flooded the condom with his seed. "Haru-Chan I'm sorry!"

"You're even cuter when you blush." She smiled at him, trying to ignore the insistent throbbing between her legs.

"You didn't finish." He disposed of the condom before lying down between her legs.

"Oh..." She sighed as he began to use his tongue against her folds.

"You're sweet down here." He began to kiss her in earnest, and she felt the pressure begin to mount.

"Go ahead and come." He slipped two fingers inside her, and swirled his tongue over her clit.

The pressure broke as a wave of pleasure rolled over her, and she cuddled into Hunny as she relearned how to breathe. "That was amazing, thank you Hunny."

"Can we do it again sometime?"

"Sure." She grinned at him as he got dressed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received a request to do bonus chapters with Haruhi/Hunny/Mori and Haruhi/Tamaki/Kyoya so a quick question for my readers; would you rather have Hunny and Mori be sexually intimate with each other (incest because they are cousins) or just work together to please Haruhi?


	4. Part 4- Light as a Feather, Strong as an Ox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Size kink- Mori likes his partners small and light; Vanilla sex

"I'm next." Mori closed the door softly behind him as he entered the room, his years of martial arts training giving his feet a much lighter step than his size implied.

Already, Haruhi could feel her body beginning to tire, and she still had two Hosts left to service after Mori, but she put on a brave smile as she sat up.

"Stay there." Mori's voice was soft as always, and she lay back down again.

His hands were soft as he undressed her, yet firm as he kept her pinned down. When she tried to sit up, he shook his head before rolling her onto her stomach.

"What are you planning?" She wanted to look at him, but her body felt heavy, and she had always found Mori to be unreadable even at the best of times.

"Relax." The softly spoken word was accompanied by the rustle of clothes being shed from his body.

The bed dipped and swayed gently as he first climbed in beside her, then straddled her slim hips.

The feel of his powerful legs pressed lightly along the length of her hips and thighs had her breath catch in her throat, and she realized what he had planned seconds before his hands descended.

Gently, he massaged the tension from her shoulders, his hands rough against her delicately soft skin.

Working his way lower, he melted her into the mattress, stopping only to remove her bra and panties.

When a single finger slipped between her folds, she couldn't keep herself from crying out in pleasure, and he took that as a sign that she was ready.

She was lifted into his arms as he stood in a single fluid motion.

"Hold onto me."

All she could do was nod and cling to him as he slowly nudged a shaft significantly larger than Hunny's inside her still tight but dripping wet opening.

Though she was stretched open wide, and felt a fullness she had never known before, there was no pain.

Nor could she move, as he held her securely in his arms, showing neither effort nor strain, as though she weighed nothing at all.

Only his hips moved, pumping in a slow and steady, yet powerful, rhythm that fuelled the fire kindling to life in the core of her being.

Her fingers dug deep into his shoulders as her body began shivering with pleasure; every inch of her longing for the sweetness of release.

Each pump of his powerful hips and large shaft pushed her closer to the edge, until she teetered on the brink. 

Suddenly, he kissed her, his tongue delving into the unexplored depths of her mouth, and served as an anchor as she fell into the abyss.

Her world shattered and was rebuilt around her as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her, pleasure the likes of which she had never dreamed existed in the mortal realm.

Slowly, the waves died, and she fell back into her body as it was laid onto the bed. She watched as Mori's shaft slipped from her, and he grasped himself, pumping only once before painting her skin with the heat of his own release.

"Three." 

She blinked at him, confused by both the word he spoke and his self satisfied smirk; more emotion than she had ever before seen her normally stoic friend express.

"Huh?"

"Your orgasms, there were three."

"Oh…. But you didn't… not inside me?"

He shook his head no as he laid down beside her, cradling her to his body with an almost careless gentleness.

Slowly, understanding dawned in her mind. "I was not your first?"

"No."

"How many?"

He was silent, not wishing to disclose such personal information.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. That was amazing." She yawned.

"Sleep. I'll wake you in one hour."

All she could do was nod as she drifted into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kept getting sidetracked with other works (and with life!) I have not abandoned this story and hopefully it will not take me months to post the next chapter!


	5. Part 5- Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Minor elements of non-con, bondage, female domination.

Haruhi stretched as she waited, refreshed by her nap, though part of her dreaded what was next.

She had now serviced four of the clubs six male members; Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. Only Kyoya and Tamaki were left unserviced.

She remembered how Tamaki had protested her idea of using her body to pay off her debt, and shuddered. Not because she dreaded lying with Tamaki, but rather because Kyoya was more likely to pass through the door next.

Kyoya, the Shadow King of the Ouran Host Club, and the member she trusted the least. The more she learned about her, the greater her apprehension towards him became.

The door opened, interrupting her train of thought, and Tamaki stumbled into the room as though thrown or shoved.

"Hey! Kyoya! What is the meaning of this?" He spun around on his heels and tried to open the door, but though the knob turned freely by his hand, the door would not open.

"This is your turn with Haruhi." Kyoya's voice was faint as it passed through the door, but was still audible. "We will not allow you to leave until we are satisfied that you are satisfied."

Slowly, Tamaki turned towards Haruhi, and swallowed audibly. "Tamaki, come here." She held her arms open.

"Haruhi… no, I… I can't…" He shrank back against the door.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" She sighed, knowing that it would not be right to force him into anything he did not want to do.

For the first time the idea that he might be deep in the closet occurred to her, and she stood up gracelessly.

"I can't, my desires are unnatural, and… Haruhi…" He trailed off.

"What desires? Do you prefer boys?" She tried to keep her voice light.

"I like boys, sure, but I also like girls. I have no preference between the two and…" He blushed darkly. "I have experimented with Kyoya but… that is not what I am referring to."

"Then what is it?" Though her eyes had widened, she showed no other signs of being shocked by the revelation that Tamaki and Kyoya were lovers.

"I… like being tied down and dominated…" He shrank back, as though he feared her reaction.

"What?" She blinked at him, shocked by how normal his 'deep dark desire' actually was. "Tamaki, that's not weird."

"It's not?" He began to relax. "You're not repulsed by how unprincely my desires are?" He began to sparkle once more.

"Not at all. Actually, it's kind of cute that you want me to tie you down." She began rooting through the boxes that, aside from the twins interest in sex toys, have not yet been touched since being dropped off. "Also, it's very much true to your nature."

"How so?" He knelt beside her and also began hunting through the boxes.

"You spend so much time and energy pampering others selflessly. It's therefore only natural that you would want to be pampered and selfish in bed. Also, you would never make the first move to seduce a woman." She pulled out a knot of silken rope, and a pair of padded handcuffs. "Which one?"

"The rope." Tamaki barely even glanced over. "Would you wear this?"

He held up a bodysuit of interconnected leather straps, none of which would cover her breasts or vulva. 

"Okay." She had agreed to do anything, so she swallowed her shame and donned the suit. "How do I look?"

Tamaki's eyes were dark and his hands shook as he tightened the straps. "You look so hot…"

For a long moment, they stood there just watching one another, and Haruhi realized that Tamaki wanted her to make the next move.

"Get on the bed."

"Yes, Mistress!" The word slipped out, unnoticed by the Host King.

Haruhi shook the rope out, then tied one end to the headboard right post before wrapping it around Tamaki's wrists. "Is this too tight?"

"No, it's good." His voice was breathless with arousal.

Being careful to leave some slack, Haruhi tied the rope to the left post, then tightened it some to pull it just taut enough so that Tamaki could not slip his hands free by accident.

Then she returned to the box, and retrieved a blindfold, giving Tamaki a chance to say no before covering his eyes, a chance he did not take.

Sitting back, she realized two things; first that Tamaki was still fully dressed, and second that she had no idea what to do next.

And third, that she still had one member left to service.

So she began to unbutton Tamaki's shirt, letting the fabric fall open to frame his chest before moving lower, and running her hand over the front of his pants.

"Haruhi…" Her name was a breathless moan, and she could feel how hard he was, even through the layers of fabric.

Something deep in her core began to ache with need, and her hands made quick work of his fly, slipping through the slit in his silk boxers to pull his cock out.

He strained against the rope, though she knew he was not trying to get away. "Do you want to feel this inside me?"

"Yes, Haruhi, yes…"

She straddled his hips, lined herself up, and sank down, glad that Mori had loosened her up somewhat.

He twitched and throbbed inside her, and she knew that he was already close, from the thrill alone of having his deepest desires realized at last. "Haruhi…"

"Tamaki…" She echoed back, her hips rolling over him in a bouncing motion.

It was over in seconds, and she pulled off of him with cum dripping down her thighs to untie him.

"Did you…?"

"No, it was too fast." She shook her head. "And besides, Mori made me cum three times so I'm already feeling pretty good." She kissed him softly to reassure him that it was fine.

"Haruhi that was amazing." He blushed as he gave her a shy smile.

"I had no idea what I was doing."

"I know." They both started laughing as they cleaned up.


	6. Part 6- Smile! You're On Camera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Elements of non-con, voyeurism, exhibitionism, homemade porn, bondage.

The door flew open before Tamaki had a chance to leave. "Well done, Tamaki. Having Haruhi ride you was smart."

Tamaki turned deep red as Haruhi frowned. "Kyoya, how do you know that I rode Tamaki?"

"Oh, I saw everything, though that camera." He pointed out a discreetly placed security camera.

"You  _ filmed  _ me?!"

"Not at all, nothing was recorded." Pushing Haruhi down, he handcuffed her to the headboard. "Until now that is."

"So why did you watch me lie with Tamaki?" She was confused.

"I watched every encounter; how you pegged Kaoru and let Hunny eat whipped cream from your skin. Mori gave you a massage and fucked you standing while supporting your weight. As for why, that is simple: because what I love is to watch."

"Kyoya, that's sick."

"Perhaps." He ran his hands down her body, still clad in the body suit Tamaki had her wear before standing to set up a second camera. "This time you will be recorded."

She bit her lip; since she had agreed to do anything they wanted she had no option to say no now.

Seeing her face, Kyoya leaned in and kissed her with surprising gentleness. "This is for my private collection, and will not be sold. Perhaps we could make a film that will be sold another time. However that will only be if you consent."

She nodded, relaxing. Normally, she would not believe him, yet something in his tone suggested sincerity.

Kyoya was a pervert, that was undeniable seeing as he had been spying on them. She shifted into a more comfortable position as he inserted a blank disk into the camera and pressed record.

"Wait Kyoya the door!" She had only just realized that he had left the door to the prep room open.

"I don't only enjoy watching; I also enjoy being watched." He climbed onto the bed and stripped off his clothes in full view of both door and camera.

Haruhi could not help but stare; long and slim, Kyoya was easily the best hung member after Mori.

"Like what you see?" Kyoya straddled her shoulders and pressed his tip to her lips.

Her mouth opened almost automatically as she tasted cock for the first time, sucking softly and moving her tongue as best she could as Kyoya fucked her mouth.

"Keep the door open." He pulled away and she sucked down a deep breath as she glanced over at the five other members clustered in the doorway.

"Hey we don't want to see you naked Kyoya!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

"Then don't watch. However this door will stay open and the outer door will stay locked until I am done with Haruhi." He slid down her body, all thoughts of using her mouth forgotten as he thrust into her now well used passage.

"Ah…" She cried out as her body went limp, almost past her limits.

"Don't be shy, let me hear your sweet voice." Kyoya kissed her cheek, working his way up to her ear.

"Ah… ha…" She panted out as he kindled the now familiar fire inside her, but her voice was soft.

Pushing himself up with his hands, he looked down at her with a look of something akin to panic in his eyes.

"No, not yet…" His words were spoken so softly no one heard him.

"Kyoya… harder…"

His pace sped as he shifted his weight to the left, using his right hand to caress her breasts.

Though he had jerked himself off twice while watching the camera feed, he was still overexcited and on the verge of creaming.

"Ah!" Haruhi arched upwards, straining at the handcuffs as she came, and the sight was too much. Capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, Kyoya filled her with his seed.

"Mmm…?" She gasped as he broke the kiss. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?" He went back to being his normal charming if somewhat sinister self.

"Nothing." She wondered if she was reading too much into the tenderness of the kiss as she watched him get dressed again. 

"I'll take Haruhi home." Kyoya stowed the camera into his bag and had the bed and boxed covered by portable folding screens.

"I'm fine on my own."

"There is something we must discuss." She realized that he would not take no for an answer and gave in.

"Fine." Her own school uniform felt strange after having been used so many times, and she swayed sleepily as she followed Kyoya to his car. "What is it?"

Kyoya helped her into the back seat after giving the driver her address.

"The second reason for the camera was to gauge your performances and determine how much debt was repaid with each."

"Oh." Dread soured her stomach as she sat up straighter. 

"Congratulations, you have paid back the entire amount." His smile was soft. "If anything, you overpaid by a few thousand yen, so this ride is free."

"I'm clear?"

"You are. Do you wish to remain a member of the Host Club?"

She thought of past and upcoming events, of Tamaki, Hunny and Mori. Of the twins who she would see either way since they were in the same class.

"Yes. I'll stay a member of the club. Kyoya, don't tell Tamaki. He'll likely try to convince me to quit." The driver pulled up outside her building.

"Of course. Goodnight Haruhi." He watched her walk to her door, already planning how to get another porno out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the story, however there will be four bonus chapters still to come! These chapters will NOT be set on the same date, or automatically canon to the events of the main story, can be read in any order, and can be skipped if so desired, especially the ones for Kasanoda and Nekozawa since many of you voted against their inclusion.
> 
> As for the raised point regarding Mai, she will not be forgotten during Kasanoda's bonus chapter.


	7. Bonus 1- Sweet Honey in a Love Hotel (Haruhi/Hunny/Mori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: M/M/F Threesome, anal on a girl. (NO Incest)

"Is this really the place?" Haruhi stood in front of the large dojo, certain she had made a wrong turn even though the crest of the Haninozuka family was clearly emblazoned on the door.

"Haru-Chan! You made it!"

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" She blinked in confusion.

In the two weeks since she had opened her legs to allow the entire Host Club to bang her, life had gone on as normal, so she had thought nothing of the invitation to meet Hunny and Mori alone on a Sunday.

"You said that we could do it again." Hunny used his puppy-dog eyes on her.

"Wait, you want to do that… in a dojo?" She was even more confused.

"No." Mori spoke up for the first time. "We simply needed a meeting point that would not arouse suspicion."

"Yeah, Haru-Chan! Come with us!" He led her towards a discretely parked car.

"Wait, why is Mori with us if you want to do… that?" Haruhi looked between the two of them in slowly dawning horror. "Wait! You two aren't like that are you?"

"No." Mori held the car door open for her.

"We just both want another taste, and thought it might be fun to taste you together." The car drove them to a tastefully decorated love hotel just outside Tokyo.

Haruhi allowed herself to be led to a large room on the main floor, one with outside access. "Do you wish to shower?"

"No, I'll take one afterward. I showered last night, and I haven't been sweating at all today." She glanced around the room, uncertain what to do.

"Wear this." Mori handed her a nightgown made of silk so fine, it was completely see-thru.

"Okay." She ducked into the bathroom to change, wearing nothing but the nightgown as she emerged.

"Oh Haru-Chan! You look so pretty!" Hunny patted the bed between himself and Mori.

"Unzip Mitsukuni." The whisper was uncommonly rough in her ear, and she realized that Mori was completely into the idea of watching her be fucked by Hunny.

She nodded, and as she unzipped Hunny's pants, and got his cock out, she felt Mori's lips on her neck, and on the sweet spot right behind her ear.

The nightgown was pulled up, and her leg was lifted up and draped over Hunny's hips. "Is it okay if I don't wear a condom this time? Takashi said he didn't wear one, and it was okay."

"I can't have kids, so yes it's fine." She softly kissed his lips as she felt him enter her.

"Ah…" She leaned back against Mori, and reached south for his shaft.

"Haruhi…" She heard his zipper get dragged down, and felt the heavy weight of him between her cheeks.

"Ah! Senpai!"

"No." She felt Mori shake his head.

"Huh? You don't want to be inside me as well?"

"Not there. You're too tight." He thrust against her body, but as he said, he made no effort to put his massive length inside her rear entrance.

"Takashi can take the front next; you'll be able to take me easier from the rear." Hunny caressed her breasts, his hands brushing against Mori's as they both touched her breasts, her nipples hardening from the attention.

"Mmm… yeah…" Her anus pulsed from the thought alone. "Yeah that might be nice. Mori is far too large to take you both vaginally, and I want to make you both happy." She gently kissed Hunny as she felt him swell inside her, followed by a sticky rush of heat.

"My turn." With her body still tingling from the strange, but not unknown, sensation of being flooded with cum, she allowed herself to be lifted into Mori's lap.

"Senpai…" She sighed as she felt his shaft enter her; she had forgotten just how thick he was.

"Is this really okay, Haru-Chan?" She felt small fingers poke her anus.

"Yes, it's fine." Mori stilled underneath her, as he handed Hunny a tube of lube, then held her cheeks apart.

Though it felt strange to be touched anally, any pain she felt faded quickly, and soon enough Hunny's small shaft was inside her.

"I'm in! Are you okay, Haruhi?"

"Senpai, you never use my full name. I'm fine; you're small enough that the pain is already fading."

With a soft grunt, Mori began to slowly thrust up into her, and behind her, Hunny began to move as well.

It was unlike anything she had felt before; she felt fuller than she had ever felt before, and her two lovers were in perfect sync, though she was certain that they did not have that type of relationship.

She found that once more, she could not move; Mori held her still with ease, even as he fucked her with a level of skill she had never imagined a high school boy could ever possess. 

"Ah… Takashi… Mitsukuni… I… yes there! Ah!" She was unaware that she had cried out their true names as she came, one orgasm sliding into another as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

"Haruhi." Mori thrust up into her one last time, his seed mixing with Hunny's deep within her, and she felt Hunny pull out and cum a second time, his seed painting her lower back with white.

"Okay, now I need a shower." She winced as Mori's softening cock slipped out of her.

"Want some company?" He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Haru-Chan?"

"What? You both look really happy."

"You called out our given names as you climaxed." Mori lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"Yeah! You've never called me Mitsukuni before! It sounded really nice!"

"Oh, did I? I didn't notice." She smiled back as Mori began washing her hair, and decided that sometimes it was nice to let herself be pampered.


	8. Bonus 2- Hurt Me Or I'll Curse You (Haruhi/Nekozawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Femdom, masochism, choking. No one actually gets cursed though.

The music room was dark as she slipped inside; though it was time for preparations to be made for the Host Club to open for the day, they would remain closed because Kyoya was at home sick with a cold; though knowing him, Haruhi was certain the closure would be only for the one day.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” Tamaki had messaged the entire club during lunch that the club would be closed, and yet just as she was about to leave the school to head to the supermarket, she had received a message from an unknown number to come by the club room.

“Ah, so you did decide to come.” Somewhere in the depths of the gloom, a match was struck and a single point of light flared to life, growing as a candle was lit.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, she looked at the boy seated on the sofa, though it took her a long moment to recognize him.

“Nekozawa-senpai? What are you doing here? The club is closed for the day.” Though her comment was uttered in an offhand manner, she sensed that he had another reason entirely for calling her to the music room.

“Yes, I am aware. Ootori’s illness is common knowledge; it is almost unheard of for any member of the Ootori family to miss class for any reason, so of course the news passed through the school like a ghost through a wall.” He shifted nervously. “Please, come closer. I promise not to curse you.”

“What is it?” She sat down beside him on the sofa, completely unafraid of him.

“I understand that you allowed the entire Host Club to bang you… Is that offer open… outside the Host Club?” He had to force himself to look up at her and meet her eyes, dropping his again the second he was done speaking.

“You want to fuck?” She blinked at him.

“I have never been bles-” He shuddered at his almost use of a holy word, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood as he broke off. “Social interactions have never been something that comes easily to me, and as a result… I have never been alone with a woman, in a sexual manner. You helped me with Kirimi, I know I can trust you… and yes I know your secret. I know that you are female, at least in body. I neither know nor care if you identify as female; that is irrelevant for what I want to do with you today. If you’ll have me.” He slowly moved his hand until it touched Haruhi’s, but he didn’t look over at her.

“What about your Black Magic Club? There are female members, are there not?” Haruhi was confused.

“Yes, one. Reiko Kanazuki, but she’s not interested in me. She’s in love with Mitzukuni Haninozuka, though she has yet to ask him out, and I do not know how he feels.” He glanced over at the chair where his black cloak, wig, and hand puppet, Beelzenef, were resting. “The rest of the club is male, and while I have no objection to lying with a man, I do not desire my first time engaging in sex to be with one.”

“I see.” She smiled; without his wig and cloak, he was quite handsome, and Haruhi had no trouble feeling sympathetic towards Nekozawa. He wasn’t demanding anything; quite the opposite, he was giving her every opportunity to say no.

“If you will agree to a few conditions, then I don’t see why we can’t lie together.”

“What are the conditions?” He swallowed; he knew from observing the Host Club that Haruhi’s time with each member had been anything goes.

“First, do nothing that will hurt me. Secondly, no occult practices while we are in bed together. And finally, you are aware that this is a one time deal, yes? I have no desire to date you.”

“Agreed.” He nodded eagerly. “However… what about you hurting me?” His eyes were huge as he all but begged her.

“Is pain what you want?”

“Yes. I’m not a sadist; I have no desire to hurt anyone else, physically or emotionally, but I am a masochist. I desire pain.” He swallowed hard. “To the point of blood being drawn, if possible.”

She thought about it for a long moment, then nodded. “I’m not comfortable drawing blood, so would either choking or spanking be acceptable instead?”

“You would choke me?!” Nekozawa sat upright, looking over at Haruhi as a powerful wave of arousal washed over him and he almost came right then and there.

“Yes. We have a deal, then?” She placed her hand on his thigh, and for just a second thought she could feel him tremble with desire.

“Yes, we have a deal. Where shall we go?”

“There’s a bed in the prep room.” She stood up and took his hand, leading him into the second room before closing and locking the door. In the light of the single candle Nekozawa had carried from the main room, she began to undress.

“There are boxes of costumes, would you like me to wear anything?”

“No.” He swallowed hard before beginning to undress. “I want to feel your skin against mine, with nothing to break the contact.” He crawled onto the bed first, lying down on his back.

As Haruhi approached him, she was glad that he had not asked her for this favor earlier; before being with the Host Club sexually, she would have had no idea how to take the lead, which was obviously what Nekozawa wanted from her.

He wanted to be dominated, like Tamaki had; but unlike Tamaki, he did not request being tied to the bed, or otherwise bound.

“Haruhi…” Her name ghosted from his lips in a way she would never have imagined possible; his tone low and sensual, sending shivers down her spine.

“I’m here.” She climbed into bed, then straddled his hips, using her hands to explore his body, wanting to make this good for him.

He winced when she tweaked his nipples, so she moved lower, remembering how Kyoya had put his cock into her mouth. Sliding lower, she lay between his legs, and took him into her mouth.

“Haruhi? I’m fine, you don’t have to… oh…” His head fell back as she began to suck, using her tongue to massage the underside, as her hands caressed both shaft and balls. “S-stop, I don’t want to spill down your throat. I want… I want to be inside your tight little pussy before I cum.” He pulled her off of him with a gentleness she had never guessed him to be capable of.

Nodding, she moved higher, straddled his hips once more, and sank down, gripping his base tightly to keep him from cumming from the penetration alone.

“Ah!” He cried out in bliss, his hips already bucking up into her before she had even let go, her fingernails catching on the side of his shaft and scratching him as she pulled her hand away.

“Yes! Haruhi… harder…” He moaned wantonly as he writhed underneath her; something none of her previous lovers had done.

Knowing he had to be getting close, she put her hands around his throat and began to squeeze. His hips bucked faster, meeting hers in a messy rhythm that hit all the right spots within her as she tightened her hands more and more, until she could tell he was having trouble breathing; he thrust up into her one last time, shuddered, and came, flooding her with more seed than she had ever felt before.

Releasing him, she ground down on him, riding him mercilessly for a few moments until she also came, only then did she pull off and lay down beside him.

“How was that?”

He shook his head, eyes huge, his mind too blown to speak. Slowly, he moved closer and kissed her softly, allowing everything he could not say to flow through that one kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled away.

“Oh is that the time? I need to get going; I still need to stop by the supermarket before I can cook dinner tonight.” She flew out of bed and hastily began to dress.

He watched her go, too limp to move even if he had wanted to stop her. 

The next day, he stopped her in the hall and gave her a family necklace which he assured her was not cursed, although she was still skeptical enough to turn it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiko Kanazuki is a manga only character who is often seen trying to 'curse' Hunny; she alone fails to see any distinction between actual curses and the love charms she is using. They end up dating and even marrying, according to the official Wiki. She is canonly believed to be the only female member of the Black Magic Club.


	9. Bonus 3- The King, The Snake, and the Commoner (Tamaki/Kyoya/Haruhi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags- MMF threesome, boy on boy action, anal, voyeurism and exhibitionism.

"You wanted to see me, Senpai…?" Haruhi trailed off as she took in the scene.

"Yes, Haruhi. Please, take a seat.” Kyoya looked at Haruhi over Tamaki’s shoulder, his legs straddling Tamaki’s nude hips, though Kyoya was still fully dressed.

“Should I come back later? You two are clearly busy!” She turned to flee.

“Haruhi, if you walk out that door, I’ll reinstate your debt to us.” Slowly she turned to face Kyoya, wondering how his smile could be so angelic after uttering something so diabolic.

“Kyo…” Tamaki’s cheeks were bright red, and his eyes were huge as he looked over at Haruhi, clearly finding her presence as surprising as she found his state of undress, and somehow he completely missed what Kyoya had said about her debt.

“We should move this to the bed.” With no concern for his boyfriends modesty, Kyoya stood up, and Haruhi got an eyeful during the few seconds it took Tamaki to cover himself with his hands.

Sighing, Haruhi followed Kyoya into the prep room. "Senpai, we've already done the deed, so I know what you look like down there. You don't need to be shy." Her voice was flat; whatever it was that Kyoya wanted her to do, she wanted to get it done so she could get to the supermarket before it closed.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya's voice was commanding, and the blond finally hurried to follow them. "Sit." He pointed at a plush armchair.

"Does Haruhi need to be here?" Tamaki was still ashamed about defiling her, and could barely look at Haruhi.

"Yes." Kyoya finished setting up the camera, aiming the lens straight at Tamaki before hitting 'record.'

"Haruhi, kneel before Tamaki and worship his manhood."

For a few seconds she was confused, then she remembered how Kyoya had put his cock into her mouth. Hoping she understood, she knelt down and took Tamaki into her mouth.

Though this was the third time, she was still clumsy and graceless, but Kyoya said nothing as he began to undress her from the waist down, and she sighed internally as her pussy betrayed her, wet and throbbing, ready for Kyoya's hard shaft.

Instead, she was surprised to feel his tongue probe between her folds, searching for only a second before finding her clit, and he moaned softly as he tasted her.

She suppressed the urge to ask Kyoya if he was touching himself, and kept her mouth on Tamaki, not wanting to find out what the punishment for noncompliance was.

Then Kyoya’s mouth was gone, and at last she felt Kyoya enter her, and she sighed and allowed him to do as he wished.

“Ugn…” He made a strangled sound she had never heard before, and her curiosity won out as she pulled off of Tamaki to look back over her shoulder.

Kyoya’s cheeks were hectic with color, his lips were parted, and his eyes were unfocused; she had never seen him like this before, lost in the pursuit of his own pleasure, and she decided that she liked it. As she went back down, hands slipped up under the shirt she was still wearing to play with her nipples.

She could feel a tightening in her core, and not even a second later felt Kyoya adjust his own pace in response; clearly he was not so lost in his own pleasure to neglect hers after all.

Once more, she pulled off of Tamaki, scared that she would bite him as the coil snapped and wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body.

Kyoya thrust in once more, and she felt the warm rush of his finish deep inside her, followed by a streak across her cheek, and in her hair, as Tamaki finished himself off by hand.

“Is that all? I…” She began as she got to her feet.

“We are only just beginning. Get onto the bed, on your back, hands raised above your head.” He held up a pair of silk scarves and soon her hands were tied to the headboard.

“”Kyoya, we shouldn’t be doing this with Haruhi!” Tamaki’s protests fell flat as he all but drooled over her semi-nude body.

“Tamaki, your next, lie down on top of Haruhi, on your stomach.” He bound Tamaki’s hands above Haruhi’s. “Good, now enter her.” Kyoya helped him line his tip up with Haruhi’s entrance, as he was currently the only one with free hands.

Then he removed an anal plug from Tamaki, lubed himself up, and entered the blond.

It was nothing like the threesome she had shared with Hunny and Mori; Tamaki ended up rocking between Kyoya and Haruhi, but was unable to move much at all. Kyoya did most of the work, pushing Tamaki into Haruhi with each forward thrust, and pulling his hips back part way as he retreated again.

It wasn’t even close to enough, but she decided to fake it, knowing that Kyoya would be watching the tape later, and that she had to make it good enough that he wouldn’t be able to tell that she was barely feeling it at all.

So she moaned and moved her body the way she had the other times she had been on her back in this bed as Kyoya grabbed Tamaki’s hips, plowing him deeply, his hands showing that they knew every inch of Tamaki’s body.

For the first time she wondered how they had come to have such a relationship; and if her being there was only because of Kyoya’s voyeurism kink, or if it was something more. Was he trying to revitalize their sex life?

She pushed the thought away; she would never ask, not because Kyoya would decline to answer, but because he just might answer her after all, if he was in a good mood while Tamaki cleaned up, and she decided that she didn’t want to know.

For the second time that day, she felt a warm rush deep within her, as Tamaki’s seed mixed with Kyoya’s. Seconds later, Kyoya pulled out and came across the small of Tamaki’s back, and she finished faking her orgasm and went still.

Their hands were untied, and Tamaki left to get cleaned up and dressed, and as Haruhi made to follow, Kyoya stopped her.

“Next time, speak up. I don’t want you faking anything ever again; I want you to feel amazing, do you understand?” His voice was soft with the after-echoes of his two orgasms, and gentler than she had ever heard it, or would ever hear him speak.

“You could tell?”

“Yes. Was it because of how I bound Tamaki? Did he not have enough room to thrust properly into you?” Kyoya peered into her eyes.

“I believe so, yes. I was also sore from your size, and that did not help.” She dropped her gaze.

“I see. Thank you for being honest; and thank you for indulging me. You may go now.” He released her.

“There will not be a next time.” She got dressed.

“Are you seeing someone? Or thinking about it? Mori, perhaps?”

“Maybe. He has been on my mind quite a bit.” She wondered, for neither the first nor the last time how he had gotten so skilled while still in high school.

“I see. Don’t let it interfere with your club duties, and I won’t interfere with you.” He zipped his pants back up and began to straighten out the room as she left, hurrying to make it to the supermarket before it closed.


	10. Bonus 4- Casanova Scores Again (Kasanoda/Haruhi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Shower sex, urination

Haruhi had only just finished her homework, and gotten her things ready for her evening bath when someone began to knock on her front door.

“Yes?” She opened the door, and blinked at the rough looking boy standing there.

“Yo.” Kasanoda glanced towards the street, as though checking that no one was around to see him. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” She stepped back, confused as to why he was suddenly dropping by her home.

“Is your Father at work?” He looked down, not quite able to meet her eyes.

“Yes.” She sighed. “You heard?”

He nodded slowly. “I wanted to ask, but I’m too shy to do that shit at school, ya know?” He glanced at the door. “But maybe just dropping by your home ain’t the right thing either.”

“Just to be clear; what exactly did you hear?” She cocked her head; she thought she knew what he wanted, but needed it to be clear before she did anything they might regret.

“The… sex. Do I have to spell it out?” His cheeks were as red as his hair.

“Is there anything specific you want?” She stepped in closer.

Slowly, he shook his head. “I want it to be sweet and normal; no toys or costumes or anything. I ain’t as much as shown a girl that part of myself before; I also need to know…” He broke off.

“Need to know what?”

“You know Tetsuya? Well, I’ve been thinking about him a bit too much lately, ya know? I need to know that I can be with a girl. I’m cool with being bi; I ain’t against having a boyfriend or nothing, but if I am gay that will just cause trouble for the syndicate, ya know?” He forced himself to look her in the eyes. “I need your help figuring out which it is.”

“It might not be that simple.” She took his hand and squeezed gently. “You might just be confused, or mistaking friendship for love after having been alone for so long.”

“With you?”

“With Tetsuya.” She clarified. “You’re still young, give yourself time, see how your feelings grow before doing anything with him. Also remember that being comfortable touching a man doesn’t automatically mean that you’re gay; likewise neither does physical attraction.”

“Yeah, thanks, that helps.” He smiled for the first time that evening.”

“I was about to take my evening shower, would you like to join me?” The bathroom was just big enough for two; though small enough that she was not comfortable with any of her other friends from Ouran joining her in it. But with Kasanoda, she sensed that the small size would not be a problem.

“That sounds nice.” Relaxing slightly, Kasanoda followed her into the bathroom. “So should I…?” He tugged at his clothes.

“Yes, please.” Despite his rather frightening eyes, she knew that Kasanoda had a nice body, and part of her was eager to see it, even though she did not have a crush on him.

She finished undressing first, and turned the shower on, wetting herself down as she gave him a little privacy to take off his pants.

“Can we kiss first?” He gently embraced her from behind, so nervous he was trembling.

“Of course.” Turning around in his arms, she leaned up, kissing him softly.

Tightening his arms, he held her close as the kisses slowly deepened into a full make out session; then he pulled away with a muffled curse.

“This ain’t working!”

“What’s wrong?” She wrapped her arms around his middle, though she could feel what the problem was; he wasn’t getting hard. 

“This was a bad idea! I should go!”

“You’re too tense. Relax.” She stopped him.

“But I… Okay.” He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, visibly relaxing even before he took a second breath, only this time air was not the only thing he let out. “Whoa!”

"It's okay, don't fight it." She looked down at the golden stream erupting from his cock, and gently wrapped her hand around him, not really aiming the stream so much as just holding it for him.

"You ain't embarrassed?"

"I use the male washrooms at school; I've caught glimpses before. I've wondered what it would be like to hold it for a guy, and now I have a chance to find out." As the stream tapered off, she began to stroke him, and he finally began to harden.

"I brought a condom with me, but I'd rather not use it. Is that okay?" He kissed her neck as she stroked him faster now that he was at full mast.

"I can't have children; you don't need to use the condom." She tilted her head back to give him more room.

"Okay. Hold on." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. As soon as she was settled with her back against the wall, he lined up and thrust on in.

"Oh wow…" He moaned loudly as her wet heat surrounded him.

"Slower."

"Like this?" He pumped his hips gently.

"Yeah. You're thicker than anyone else I've taken, except Mori, so I need a bit to adjust." She sighed as his pace evened and began to stoke the fires in her core.

"I hear that you might be dating Mori soon?" Kasanoda sighed as she tightened around him.

"No. That was just something I let Kyoya think to get him to back off. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. I just want some casual sex and to focus on my studies." She began to pant.

"I understand." His head fell forward and he began to pant.

"There!" She gasped as his tip found her sweet spot.

Kissing her deeply, he aimed for that one spot, hitting it over and over until she was screaming his name into his shoulder, and only then did he allow himself to cum.

Setting her down, he washed her back, and she washed his, neither needing to speak as they finished showering.

"I should be going." He handed back the towel he had used to dry his hair, and began to dress once more.

"Come by anytime; if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She held his hand as she walked him to the door.

"Thanks, but I'm okay now. I do like girls, but I also like Tetsuya. I'm gonna tell him how I feel when the time is right." He gave her one last kiss and left.

Haruhi watched as he headed back for the car, where Tetsuya was waiting, and she saw that when Kasanoda smiled at him, he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a train story; the entire story will take place over a single afternoon, but each Host Club boy will be alone with Haruhi; the Twins being the sole exception; and I want each boy to have a kink. I have an idea for the Twins so they will be part 2, however I am taking suggestions for Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki. I am also willing to include Kasanoda (Bossa-nova) and Nekozawa.


End file.
